Anyone But You
by EllaSilver
Summary: Almost everyone in Arundel, an average old town, are born here and usually stuck with each other until they graduate high school. Nerds are always nerds, bullies are always bullies, enemies will always be enemies. Will our nerdy girl Hermione Granger and popular lacrosse boy Draco be able to overcome their labels and be what they want?


Chapter 1

 **Hermione**

The 'Winter Nights Festival' was one of the biggest events at Arundel High. Starting from November, until the festival(which is held on Dec 1st), everyone is obsessed with it. It was the only dance that the whole freshman to senior can go together, and also the only dance that had a night market held as well. The whole school was busy finding a suit or dress, a date, etc.

Hermione Granger, was the only girl, actually the only student in Arundel who wasn't psyched. Even her best friends Harry and Ron were excited about it.

"Come on Hermione! You're basically the only person who's not going." Harry said, as he closed Hermione's locker for her. She shook her head, sick of saying the same thing again.

"Even Neville's going!" Ron said.

"I'm still not , going."

"Could you at least tell us why?" Hermione stopped and thought for a second, tilting her head and biting her bottom lip. Luckily she grew out of her big front teeth, so it didn't look too big anymore.

"Umm, no." Harry and Ron followed Hermione to wherever she was going.

"Who are you guys taking?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Parvati asked me."

"How about you, Ron? Do you have a date too?" Ron shrugged.

"Ugh!" Hermione ran away from them to class in frustration, ignoring the two boys who were calling her from behind. She would normally sit in the front row but today, she dumped her stuff at the empty seat at the back, right next to the window. Hermione shoved her face in her arms on the table. Her ears were red like a tomato. She tried to hide them with her curly brown hair.

"Excuse me? I thought this was a nerd-free zone." Hermione sat up, pushing away her hair to see who the girl was. Oh look, it's Sage. What a surprise! Not. Most of the kids here in Arundel are born here and stuck together 'til high school's over. Which means, Hermione has been fighting with this girl since the day Harry chose Hermione over her(when they were eleven!), even after they broke up when they were thirteen. Hermione was mature for a sixteen year old, but when she fights with Sage, she's back to being eleven.

"Sorry, I can't understand what you're saying. Could you at least try to pronounce your 's's properly?" Sage threw her bag on her usually seat angrily.

"I was braces free since 9th grade you dumb slut."

"I broke up with Potter when we were thirteen, Mrs. Obsessive Stalker." Hermione ignored whatever curse words Sage mumbled as she sat down. They normally fought in the hall way when they pass each other. Even if they had same classes, Hermione always sat in the front, but Sage and her squad sat in the back, so they didn't bother each other during class. But today, World History was going to be one freakishly long class. Sage was already staring at Hermione, purposely chewing her gum very loud. She finally stopped after two minutes when her boyfriend Draco Malfoy came in and sat in front of her.

"Hey." Draco was never really into Sage Josephine. He's only going out with her because she was pretty and asked him out. It was obvious that Malfoy thought she was annoying. But Sage was just happy to be his girlfriend.

"Hello sweetie." _I bet she doesn't know how to spell 'sweetie'._ Hermione thought. Josephine climbed onto Malfoy's desk and combed through his hair on the back part of his head. He smiled awkwardly trying to look anywhere else but her eyes. She tried really hard to look sexy. But it actually made her look dumb.

Hermione didn't get why guys fell for her. _Of course she's super pretty, but look at her!_ Hermione tried not to look. It was just really "Disgusting." Hermione said to herself. Sage wrapped her arms around Malfoy trying to kiss him, but he just gently touched her lips with his finger instead. After about 5 seconds Sage was trying to force a kiss. She didn't want anyone else to think that Malfoy was not into her.

"Stop being shy." Sage said in a slightly big voice because apparently, everybody has to think that Malfoy is just being shy. Draco's eyes started to shake. He looked around to find an excuse. His boys were whistling and cheering him to kiss her. They were not much of a help. That's when his eyes met Hermione's. _No. Don't you dare._ Hermione avoided his eyes, quickly opening her textbook.

"Hey, what's she doing here?" Draco said, pointing out Hermione with his chin. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Here we go again._ "Our little sweet goodie-good Granger decided to take down a different road? Want to be a badass?" Sage laughed with Draco as she came down from his desk and sat on his lap.

"Don't make me punch you again Malfoy. I bet everybody here knows how your first milk teeth fell out." Draco's friends tried hard not to laugh. They always loved Hermione's witty comebacks. Draco's face turned slightly red but he managed to smile instead.

"Word around the hall says that you're not going to the 'Winter Nights Festival' because nobody asked you out. Is that true?" Hermione's heart stopped for a second. She felt her blood rush up to her face. She knew that everyone in her class was staring at her. She clenched her fist on her lap trying to stop her face from turning red.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said. But she said it too small for him to hear. The bell rang and a few kids who weren't here yet rushed inside. But Hermione, she grabbed her bag and books and went out.

"Aww, are you going to cry honey?" Sage said. Hermione slammed the door from behind and didn't look back. Because it was true. She wasn't going to cry. But she wasn't going to the 'Winter Nights Festival'. Because nobody asked her out.

 **Draco**

"I have great news!" Sage said. Draco closed his locker to see her. She was pretty from her flawless ash-brown hair to her red high heels. She's a little dumb but nobody cares. Every boy in Arundel High likes her. But somehow, Draco didn't have feelings for her. She always looked at him with sparkling eyes but he just didn't look at her the same way. He always had to fake a smile.

"What is it?" Draco said, pretending to be interested.

"My parents aren't going to be home on the day of the 'W.N.F'." He didn't like how she slowly rubbed her palm on his chest suggestively. It didn't feel sexy at all. It was just annoying. But he didn't want to be mean to her. Because a) He was one of the few people she is actually nice to. B) She will surely get back at him if he breaks up with her. And c) She was the daughter of his dad's best friend. It was hard to pretend to like someone.

"Oh really?" He acted as if he didn't know what she wants. Draco really wanted to not know what she was talking about. Sage wrapped her arm around his and whispered in his ear.

"Maybe we could hang out after the festival. At my place."

"With some nachos and your favorite movie?"

"No silly! You know what I'm talking about." He knew what she was talking about. No. He didn't want to 'hang out'. Draco gently took his arm out of Sage's.

"Yeah. Umm, you know, I forgot to borrow a book for English class. See you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and headed to the bathroom. Draco washed his face with cold water and looked in the mirror, water dripping from his hair. _I have to break up with her._ There was only a week left until the 'Winter Nights Festival'. She'll get furious if he breaks up with her before the festival. But he can't do it after the festival too. Everything was just too complicated.

Draco peeped out of the bathroom door to check if Sage was still here. She wasn't. His car was parked at the back parking lot. He didn't want to meet any of his so-called-friends right now.

So he headed to the front door and walked outside to his car. Draco pushed his hair back and pressed his forehead on the steering wheel. Everything about his life was just frustrating.

He f-ing hated his mom who ran away when he was ten. He effing HATED his dad who thinks that money would make his son happy. He hated Sage for not giving him any choices. Basically forcing him to go out with her. Everyone else tries to control his life. He wasn't allowed to make his own choices. While he was still pressing his head on the steering wheel, someone started to bang his window.

"Stop." Draco said, in a small tired voice. But the person outside just started to bang faster.

"Just stop!" He said louder. But the constant banging didn't stop.

"Are you f-ing kidding me?!" Draco threw his hands up high and pressed the horn as hard as possible. After about a second, he felt a little better and took a look at the person who banged on the window. It was Hermione and Weasley. The two nerd friends. He opened his window to ask what the hell were they up to.

"What do you want?"

"We thought you were dead." Weasley said. Draco rolled his eyes thinking _I'm totally fine you idiot! B_ ut he tried to talk as nice as possible.

"I'm okay. Obviously."

"You don't have to be so rude. He was just trying to help." Hermione sounded angry. Maybe it was because of the thing that happened during class, or maybe it's because he honked the horn aggressively like a crazy person.

"Whatever."

He didn't feel like talking. Draco ignored the two and drove out of the parking lot, hoping he won't wake up tomorrow.

 **Hermione**

It was hard trying to talk with two people on the phone. One with her cellphone, and one with her house phone. Especially with Ron and Harry. They are not normally the chattiest people but when someone messes with Hermione, two can be as loud as fifty.

"As mad as we are at Malfoy, we're also disappointed that you didn't tell us the truth." Harry calmed down a little after swearing a lot.

"I'm sorry. I just, I know that I'm the nerdy girl who guys don't really prefer but I thought that at least one among seven-hundred students would have asked. I was too embarrassed to tell you guys." Hermione covered her face with her left hand in embarrassment, although nobody was looking at her. Not even the geekiest of geeks or the nerdiest of nerds asked her out. She felt unwanted.

"Every guy in our school besides us are all stupid." Ron said.

"Yeah. How could they not notice a girl who's smart, kind, and lovely like you?" _Harry didn't say I'm pretty._ Hermione smiled a little. She felt better after talking to them.

"You know what? Who cares if I don't have a date. I'll go there looking flawless. I'll go alone. And every boy will regret they hadn't asked." She flipped her hair with a flirty look. She wasn't sure if she'd actually go. But just imagining herself in a beautiful dress, guys staring at her speechless, made her feel more confident.

After talking about other stuff like their weekend plans, Harry had to hang up because he had to work on his biology assignment. Ron said he'll be with her until she falls asleep.

"I'm okay, really. You can hang up whenever you want."

"I will hang up. Just, not now." Hermione stood up and went to her bed. She left her cellphone beside her and sat down.

"Umm, Hermione?"

"Yes ?" Ron didn't say anything for a second. Hermione's smile turned into a serious face.

"What's wrong?"

"Err, if you really don't have anyone to go with would you-" Just then, before Ron could finish his sentence, Hermione's cell started to buzz.

"Huh, hey Ron could you hold on for a sec?"

"Sure." She checked her cellphone to see who it was. She couldn't recognize the number so she answered as fast as possible.

"Hermione speaking."

"Hey Hermione. This is Viktor Krum. You used to tutor me last semester." Hermione's eyes widened. Viktor is a senior who's the co-captain of the lacrosse team. He was a really good player but his academic grades weren't good and almost had to drop off the team. Hermione tutored him last semester which saved him from getting kicked out.

"Oh, yeah. I remember."

"Yeah. Thanks a lot. Really. I owe you." He already thanked her. Why was he thanking her again? She knew that he had something else to say. Was he going to ask her to tutor him again?

"It was nothing really. I'm glad you weren't kicked out."

"Thanks. Umm, so Hermione. I heard that you don't have a date yet." Oh my effing gosh, how does everyone know this? Hermione slapped her forehead in frustration. She tried to keep calm but she just wanted to open her window, and yell at Draco living next door.

"Yes." Hermione said, trying hard not to say angrily.

"If you don't have anyone to take, may I take you to the 'Winter Nights Festival'?" Hermione's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was VIKTOR KRUM! There are tons of hot cheerleaders waiting in line. _Why would he want me?_ Hermione thought.

"I, I'd love to."

"You don't really sound like you do." She wanted to. Hermione was blushing already. Her cheeks pink, heart pounding so hard it was as if there was a drummer in her chest. His low, calm voice felt warm. It was like he was sitting right next to her.

"No, I'm really flattered. I just, wasn't expecting you'd ask."

"Since the tutoring thing I thought you were really caring and nice. Also, cute. I wanted to ask you out at school but I just found out that you don't have a date. I thought you were going with Potter or Weasley." Hermione smiled at the ceiling, pressing her other hand on her chest. She stood up and walked around the room. Because if she didn't, she would definitely scream in joy.

"No, they are just really good friends. Thanks for asking."

"My pleasure. So, see you around."

"See you." Hermione hung up after Viktor and immediately jumped up and down with excitement. This was too good to be true.

"Ron! You won't believe who just asked me out."

"What?"

"Viktor Krum!" Ron was quiet for a moment.

"Viktor Krum?" His voice sounded disgusted. As if Viktor was a corned beef sandwich(the food he hates the most.).

"Yes. What's wrong with him? You don't sound like you're happy for me."

"Of course I'd be happy if someone asked you out, but Viktor Krum? I can't trust him. I'm sure Harry won't like it either." Hermione was confused. She couldn't understand why Ron was so unhappy. Maybe angry. She was sure that she knew Krum better than he did. Why is he judging someone he barely knew? Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Why are you saying that? You barely know him."

"He hangs out with a lot of girls Hermione. And not just a lot. He hangs out with a effing lot of girls."

"He's probably just a really friendly person."

"Friendly enough to kiss half of the girls in our school." That was it. She didn't want to fight over something that's not really something to fight about.

"Ugh, that's it. I don't want to fight. See you at school." She hung up before Ron could say anything. Hermione threw herself on the bed to calm down. She thought that her friend would be more supportive. Yes of course he has a lot of girls around. But he's hot. It's weird to not have any girls falling for him.

It's almost winter but the room was getting hot. She flipped to her side and climbed down her bed to open the window. It was chilly, but the winter breeze made her feel better. She saw Draco through his window wearing a plain white t-shirt sitting on his bed watching T.V. Hermione leaned on her windowsill and looked at the boy who's been mean to her since kindergarten. It was hard to remember who started the fight and why. It was also hard to determine if he's a frenemy, or just an enemy. But then again, Malfoy wasn't really friendly to anyone.

"It's hard to ignore a masterpiece isn't it?" Draco said, as he turned off the television and walked to his window. Hermione rolled her eyes. He smiled proudly anyway.

"I was just watching the dumb kid in a t-shirt with the windows open in November slowly freeze to death."

"Well, I can't help it. I'm just too hot." He held the neck of his t-shirt with his thumb and index finger, trying to put on his sexiest facial expression.

"I'll literally smack your lips with my hand if you do that thing again." He laughed for a second and sat on his windowsill. She remembered the good-old funny days when Malfoy had to jump to sit on it. He didn't say anything. She didn't say anything.

"Tough day wasn't it?"

"For me, yes. For you?" Draco shrugged. They just looked at the stars above.

 **Draco**

It's Monday. Which means there's only three days left. Sage was really anxious about the dance, she even yelled at Draco(she did apologize immediately though.). It was harder to pretend to like her since she was angry all the time about everything. Draco was relieved she wasn't in his E.L class. It was one of the only 2 classes he didn't have with her. He sat down in the back row like usual. Hermione was at the front. The class went on like it always had but the funny thing is, it somehow felt shorter. The bell rang and everyone went out that instant. But Draco didn't want to leave. He saw his lacrosse team members outside waiting for him.

"What's up with you Malfoy?" Viktor said. Draco smiled at the boys blocking one of the doors and packed his bag a little faster.

"Coming." He really wanted to trap himself in this classroom. Draco bit his bottom lip to keep himself from swearing. He stayed in the middle of the group so that Sage won't be able to see him. He was thankful that he was a little shorter than the guys. He laughed with them when they laughed even though he wasn't listening to what they were talking about. Draco tried to keep his voice minimum, but not too small so that his 'friends' would think that he was in the conversation.

"So, who are you taking to the 'W.N.F' Draco?" Oliver asked he waved back to the girls who were waving at him with flirty eyes. But he was too innocent to notice it. It was odd that he was friends with Viktor and the gang.

"Sage Josephine. She's a junior as well."

"Woo! Not bad Malfoy. Not bad." Viktor patted Draco's shoulder.

"How about you guys?" He wasn't curious at all. But he had to say something .

"Not sure yet. A few asked me out, but I'm not into anyone right now so, not sure." Oliver said. How could he be so nice all the time? _Again. How is he with us?_ Draco thought.

"Well, I'm taking Hermione Granger." Draco looked at Viktor, stunned. Viktor Krum, taking a girl that's not on the hot list? It was beyond unusual. He was curious. Why?

"Are you serious?" Ethan Park asked. He was confused like all of them. Non of them had imagined this. Why would they? Viktor replied with a strange smile.

"Sure I am."

"Why?" Draco asked full of curiosity.

"Have you guys never fantasized about a nerdy girl trying to flirt with you? Coming closer taking off their glasses, opening up a button, flipping her hair. I bet it's sexy." _Granger doesn't wear glasses. She's not going to look any prettier. It doesn't mean that she's pretty. It's just that she's already skinny, doesn't wear glasses, and she grew out of her big front teeth. She can't dramatically turn prettier like they do in the movies._ Draco thought. But the guys were already imagining some dirty stuff. Their mouths were open, and had dreamy eyes. It's so f-ing gross! Draco felt sick listening to them.

"It sounds a little inappropriate." Luckily Oliver was normal.

"It's not like I really f-ed her. Not yet maybe." Draco felt like throwing up. He knew her since the first day he left his house and met his neighbors. It was really awkward to listen to these guys fantasizing about her. It felt really wrong to fantasize about Granger.

"I, I forgot to get my books. See you guys in Biology or lunch." Draco slowly walked to his locker. He opened the door and stuck his head inside and tried to think of something else. He thought about lacrosse, the perfect essay he turned in for world history class, what he had for breakfast, et cetera.

Should he tell Hermione about Viktor's diabolical plan? No. Potter and Weasley should be warning her already. Potter is in the lacrosse team too. Draco knew that Potter would find out about this soon. And, why should he care about her anyway?

"What are you doing?" Draco took his head out of his locker and looked at the person he's been avoiding. Sage Josephine.

*EllaSilver

Hi EllaSilver here! I'm really excited to start my own fan-fiction.

I've always wanted to know what it'd be like if the Harry Potter characters were muggle high school teenagers.

Lacrosse instead of quidditch, not being threatened by you-know-who, trying to solve problems without magic, etc.

Most importantly, what if Hermione and Draco has a thing?!

If you are curious like I am, join me to the world of muggle born Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and others!


End file.
